


Forever Family

by queensayaka



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, magnus and alec adopt a daughter!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensayaka/pseuds/queensayaka
Summary: magnus and alec adopt a daughter :3c





	1. Chapter 1

Alec starightened his stack of papers once again while he waited for Magnus to arrive home. Once he beard the door open, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back, honey," Alec said, kissing Magnus on the cheek. Before Magnus could utter a word, Alec had grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him into the living room.

Magnus looked around the room at the stacks of papers and- wait was that a chalkboard? Wjere the hell did Alec get a chalkboard.

"What's all this, Alexander..?" Alec had plopped Magnus on the couch, so he got a closer look at the chalk board. Baby names? What had Alec been up to?

Alec cleared his throat again, then started readkng from his papers. "Dearest Magnus. We have been married for two years so I thought it was time to take the next step.

Magnus looked around. "Alec, what the fuck? Why sre you reading from a paper? You know if there's something you wanted to ask me, just ask. You don't have to prepare an entire presentation," Magnus said, taking the papers out of Alec's hand

"R-Right sorry.. you know I'm not good at coming up with stuff without preparation, though," Alec said sat down next to Magnus, intertwining their fingers. "I want a baby- er- a child? Either is okay. Unless you'd prefer a baby. But babies are a handful you whichever you prefer-" Magnus broke Alec's babbling off with a kiss.

"Darling," he said after he broke the kiss, "why didn't you say anything? I'd love to start a family with you."

Alec's face lit up, which made Magnus smile. "Really? You mean it?" When Magnus nodded, Alec kissed him fiercely. "Thank you thank you! I love you so much!"

Magnus smiled. It made him so happy to see his lover this excited. He cupped Alec's face in his hand and said, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time time has come 4 the adoption!! (also there is a teeny bit of homophbia in this chapter bc ppl r gonna be assholes no matter what! but everyone is ok so no worries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my chapters are so short idk why lol

Alec's eyes fluttered open, only to be met with the sight of his lover laying next to him. Magnus's skin was radiating off body heat, so he cuddled up to him. He buried his face in the crook of Magnus's next and whispered, "Good morning, darling."

He felt Magnus smile. "morning love," he said softly. "we should probably get up," he said, poking Alec's side. "Remember what we have today?"

Alec stirred slightly and tried to remember what the important event for today was. "Mmm.. what was it again?" He shivered and pulled the blanket over his shoulder. It was an extremely cold day for late April.

Magnus intertwined their hands, trying to warm Alec's. "Why, love, what ever are we going to do with you? You cannot remember what we have planned today?" When Alec made a mumbled "no" sound, Magnus placed a kiss on the top of his head. "We're going to look at adoption reports today, dear. Now do you remember?"

Alec's crystal blue eyes flew open. "That's today? Oh my god, Magnus! How could I forget??" He tugged on Magnus's arm, despite his murmured protests, and pulled him over to their closet. "Babe, we have to get ready! I'm not going to be late! C'mon, c'mon!!" He pulled on Magnus's arm's harder.

"Alexander," he yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I can easily magic our clothes and whatnot on. 2 minutes top." 

"No no no!! This is important! We both get ready normally, no magic! And that means your make up too," Alec declared, throwing the closet open. "Now, you have a better fashion sense than me, so help me choose some clothes," Alec said, throwing clothes over his shoulder. "Too formal, not formal enough..." He mumbled.

Alec had settled on, more like been told by Magnus he has to wear this, a long sleeved grey button down shirt that hugged his chest, which is why Magnus chose it. Magnus had chose his black and white plaid shift with a gray vest over top.

Magnus was just finishing his make up when Alec checked his watch with a panicked look. "Magnus, we'll never make it in time!! It starts in 15 minutes! The place is all the way across town," he said, then started mumbling about how they could take the subway but that'd be half an hour, and walking would take at least 45 minutes. 

 

Magnus put his hand on Alec's forearm, which snapped him back to reality. "Darling, you do know you're dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn? We can portal there. Now, sweet pea, don't freak out," he said, kissing Alec's cheek, "you'll mess up your hair."

 

They had finally arrived at the adoption center. "This place has kids from the shadow world, right?" Alec mumbled to his partner, and when he nodded,, Alec felt a little bit of pressure being lifted off his chest. At least they wouldn't have to worry about their kid telling other kids about magick and stuff.

Alec tried to annoy some of the disgusted stares they got as they walked up to the reception desk. He hoped Magnus hadn't noticed.

An extremely peppy lady who looked as if she's gotten like 50 botoxes was standing at the reception desk in the center of the room. "Do you have an appointment?" She said, turning her computer screen on.

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. So maybe he had noticed the stares. He squeezed back before speaking, "Yes.. I'm Alec Lightwood and this is Magnus.."

The lady typed their names into the computer and scribbled something down on the paper in front of her. "Alright well.. you both can go sit over there," she pointed over to the chairs huddled in the corner of a room under a big sign that read "ᴡᴀɪᴛɪɴɢ ʀᴏᴏᴍ", "until Mrs. Johnson is ready to see you both."

"Thanks," Alec murmured and led Magnus over to the waiting room. They sat down near a lady holding a child that looked about 3. She made a noise and moved about 5 more seats down. Alec's breath hitched in his throat. He hated he could never go in public with his husband without people being shit heads.

Magnus ran his thumb over Alec's ring finger, a gesture he does when Alec is nervous or upset. "It alright, Alexander. Some people are just fuck faces. We don't care what they say, do we?"

Alec felt his lung refill with air and looked at Magnus's hazel-ish eyes and shook his head. "No.. because we're happy," he said. 

A moment later, a lady stepped out of the back room and came over to Magnus and Alec. "Welcome," She said, and led them in to her office.

Mrs. Johnson's office was painted baby blue with little white clouds and flowers scattered everywhere. She had awards hung on the walls, and bookcases of books about adoption and shit like that. She sat in her seat and handed Magnus and Alec a book as they took a seat.

"So, what kind of child are we looking for here? A baby? Or perhaps a toddler? And, what kind? We have all kinds," she said, smiling the fakest smile ever while laying her hands on her desk.

After quite a lot of discussion, they had decided on a two-year old warlock named Juniper. For her warlock mark, she had small falcon wings growing out near her shoulder blades. She had blodne hair that went into brown, and blue grey eyes.

Next week, Mrs Johnson told them, she would coem to their house so they could begin the adoption process


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juniper comes (but first they go clothes shopping for her lol)

"Magnus," Alec said, holding up a mini purple skirt. "What do you think about this one? It has some glitter, I know you love that."

Magnus nodded and put the skirt in their buggy. Magnus and Alec were out in a mundane clothing store called "Walmart" and where currently shopping for clothes for Juniper, who would be arriving later today. So far the had picked out a couple of skirts, pants, and shirts for her. No dresses yet. They couldn't agree on any.

Alec nudged Magnus's side. He held up a little sundress. The top was white with a collar that had little orange swirls on it, and the skirt was about knee length, and had the exact same orange swirls as the collar. "Even if you don't like it," he said, "We're buying it. I think its great."

Magnus sighed and put the dress in the buggy. "Ooo," he aid, picking up a pair of little overalls. "Overalls for sure."

Alec nodded. "Defiantly overalls."

After they had picked out a bunch of clothes for her, they went on to shoes. They got her a purple pair of sneakers, some hot pink flip flops with butterflies, two pairs of sandals, and a pair of boots. They also bought some hair ties because, of course, they're gonna learn how to braid so they can do her hair.

They decided to buy her some stuffed animals to keep her company. They got her a little sheep, and owl, and a penguin. ALec suggested some puzzles, books, toys, and other shit like that.

 

After they were done shopping, they went home to set up her room. Alec put the sheets on her bed while Magnus put her clothes in her dresser drawers. When they were done, they stood in the doorway to admire their work.

"I think we're going to be great dads." Magnus said, kissing Alec's forehead.

They heard the doorbell ring, so Alec went to get the door. It was the adoption lady and Juniper. Alec signed some papers, and the adoption lady left.

Juniper slowly stepped into the lot. "Are you my new family?" She asked, and when Alec confirmed, her tiny wings fluttered with joy. "Where's the mommy?" She questioned, sitting on the couch in the den.

Alec looked at Magnus, who gave him a nod. "There is no mommy," he said, kneeling to meet Juniper's height. "But, some families have no mommies. You get two daddies instead of a mommy and a daddy."

"Oh," Juniper said, looking around. "Does that mean the family is special?"

Alec smiled and nodded. "I guess you could say that."

She nodded, and stood up. "What is you guy's names?" She was very chatty for a two year old.

"I'm Alec," he said, pointing to himself, "And that's Magnus," he said, pointing to his husband, who gave Juniper a warm smile. 

They started walking down the hall to Juniper's room. This is your room," Alec said, leading Juniper into the room. There was a little bed, on it had the three stuffed animals they bought her. There were some shelves with animal toys, puzzles, books, and dolls.

Juniper's eyes lit up, and she gasped. "This place is much good!!" She said, jumping onto her bed and grabbing the stuffed sheep. "His name will be.. Jerry!!" She said, holding the sheep up.

Alec chuckled. "Well, Juniper, are you and Jerry hungry? We can make some mac and cheese."

"That's my most favorite food!!!!" She said, running into the kitchen.

Alec laughed and reached to hold Magnus's hand. "She's perfect," he said, leading them into the kitchen. Alec started to take some mac and cheese as Juniper scribbled in a pony coloring book.

 

When it was time for Juniper to get in bed, she had many protests. She had slipped into her blue star pajamas and was jumping on the couch. "But I'm not sleeepy!! I wanna stay up with you guys!!" She flopped on the couch and hold Jerry in her lap

Magnus picked her up and carried her to her bed. "If you go to bed, I'll read you a story." She agreed to the terms, and he tucked her in, only for her to fall asleep as her head hit the pillow. Magnus turned on the star shaped night light and quietly shut her door.

He flopped down on the couch next to Alec, who put his hand on his knee. "First day, very smooth, but very tiring," he said, and Alec nodded.

Alec kissed his forehead. "I'm glad we got her. She really likes us."

"Yeah," Magnus said. "She's perfect."

They talked a little bit more before getting tired and going to bed. Taking care of kids is very tiring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i hc that adoption in the shadow world is rlly lowkey so it doesnt take a million years asfjkah  
> also long chapter!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magnus and alec take juniper to the county fair!!

"Daddy!! Papa!!" Juniper yelled, running around the living room. "C'mooonn!!! I wanna go to the fair!!" She had stopped running, and was sitting in the floor next to the coffee table holding her stuffed sheep.

Alec nudged Magnus's side, causing his eyeliner to run up his eye. "Alec!" He said, looking for make up wipes.

"Mags," Alec said, taking the eyeliner from him," can't you just magic your make up on? She's gonna explode if we don't leave soon. C'mon," he said, pulling Magnus into the living room. 

Magnus sighed and, with a swift movement of his hands, his make up was on perfectly. "Alright, pumpkin," he said, picking her up. "All ready to go?"

Juniper nodded and played with the ends of her braids. Alec had braided her hair- he's been working very hard on learning to braid- and she was wearing her pastel pink overalls. She clutched Jerry the sheep tightly in her other hand. "Papa," she said, "Can Jerry come too?"

Magnus glanced at Alec, who shrugged. "I don't see why not.. Do you want to put him in your backpack?" He asked, patting her dark purple backpack.

She shook her head. "Jerry would get scared," she said, and then leaned into Magnus's hear to whisper. "He's scared of the dark, but won't admit it. Don't tell him I told you," she whispered.

Magnus nodded. "Noted. And I won't tell him either," he whispered to her. "We're good to go," he told Alec.

 

When they got to the fair, they decided to take Juniper on a few rides. They took her on the tea cups and Magnus took her on the dumbo elephants. She was very sugared up too- she's had ice cream, cotton candy, and funnel cake.

"Daddy, daddy!!" She said, pulling on Alec's arm. "Can I play that game??" She dragged them over to the ball toss.

"You wanna play it?" Alec asked, pulling his wallet out. 

She nodded and the man at the stand handed her three balls. "If you knock one bottle over, you get a small toy. If you knock two, you get a medium, and three you get a big one," he told her, pointing at the large animals. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the big hippo.

Juniper knocked over three balls- with Magnus's magic, but she didn't have to know that- and won the big hippo. "Did you see me, daddy, papa? I hit them all!!" She said, beaming. The man handed her the big hippo and she hugged him tight. "His name is Leo!!"

Juniper played a few more games and, of course, won all the big toys. Magnus and Alec couldn't carry them all, so Magnus had to glamour them and use his magic to make them float.

Juniper yawned and tugged on Alec's coat. "I'm sleepy," she said. "Let's go home.."

Alec and Magnus packed the car up and put Juniper in her car seat, who was already asleep.

"I'm glad we adopted her," Magnus said, putting his hand over Alec's.

Alec nodded. "You and her are the best things that have ever happened to me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this fic is soo fun i fucking live for magnus and alec being dads


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juniper goes to preschool ;w;

Juniper was currently hiding under the covers. Why? Because she had to start preschool (daycare) due to her daddy and papa having work. She did not want to go. So she and Jerry decided to hide from her parents.

"Juniper.." Her daddy's voice said. She could hear him pacing the room. "It's time to get dressed. You have preschool soon. Where are you hiding?"

Juniper threw the covers from over her head. "I do not want to go to preschool! I wanna stay here with you and papa!"

"Sweetheart," Alec said, sitting on her bed and pulling her into his lap. 'You know your papa and I have a lot of work. And it's dangerous, we don't want you to get hurt. Your preschool will have other warlocks and people from the shadow world, too."

She put her thumb in her mouth and clutched Jerry. "Can Jerry come too?" Her daddy nodded. "I guess we can try preschool.." She mumbled and got dressed."

 

Alec had gotten called into work, so Magnus dropped her off at preschool. She had a backpack on with Jerry and her lunch inside. 

Her wings fluttered slightly as Magnus led her into her room. There were glittery stars stuck to the ceiling, and other warlocks and shadowhunter children her age playing with toys.

"I don't wanna gooo," she said, clutching Magnus's leg.

"Juniper," he said, getting on his knees so he's level with her. "You know daddy and I are becoming evry busy. And until you're old enough, you can't stay home with me. I have clients. I'm sure you'll like it here, so just give it a try."

She clutched her backpack tighter and nodded. "I guess I'll try."

"Good," Magnus said, kissing her cheek. "Daddy will come pick you up later. Have a great day."

Turns out Juniper did have a great day. They had pop tarts for breakfast, she learned about fey, and she made some new friends.

 

"Daddy, daddy!" Juniper called, when he came to pick her up. "I had a lot of fun today! I made new friends and we learned about faeries and mermaids!"

Alec smiled and ruffled her hair. "So you like preschool?"

She nodded. "I like preschool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update!!

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter they adipt their kiddo!


End file.
